


Bring me the Light

by mizuvera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Path (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Angst, Drinking to Cope, Emotional, M/M, StrangePath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuvera/pseuds/mizuvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During another breakdown Cal gets a vision or a visit of a certain Sorcerer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me the Light

**Author's Note:**

> StrangePath. I simply love what a mess and how fucked up Cal is and it was way too much fun to write that (sorry, Cal). Of course, I got lost and went over the 1000-words-limit. Sorry. Most of the lines of the Sorcerer, who is still nameless lol, are from the Doctor Strange trailer. EDIT: He ain't nameless anymore! :D Btw here is the tumblr post http://foxbanana.tumblr.com/post/146112100383/drabble-fic-for-the-drunkenkisseschallenge-d .

  
  
  


He is sitting on the floor of his living-room. Leaning against the wall, next to an open air grille that has been plundered about one hour ago.  
  
The booze managed to calm his spinning thoughts down a bit, as well as his trembling. Now, he feels only the toxic warmth inside his body. Guilt inside his head. Emptiness in his heart.  
  
Actually, he feels like shit. How could everything that he had build up break so easily apart... His closest friends deny him. Eddie denies their belief. Sarah denies his love.  
  
A dry chuckle leaves his throat. He doesn't love her. He loves the image of loving her. He became aware of that, when he realised that Sarah started to take over his place in the movement. Screw her.  
  
In addition, Bill and Felicia still sneak around and spread their mistrust in him and poison their community as much as the whiskey is poisoning his body. Well, screw them, too.  
  
Still, their people have faith and follow him. He is the leaf swimming on the surface of the stormy ocean beneath him. He refuses to sink. He refuses. May their betrayal hurt as much as it does. He will fight. May his world break apart as how it does. He won't go under.  
  
He starts sobbing. Tucking up his legs closer to his chest, he leans his forehead against his knees. Fuck them. Fuck everything. Another sob. Another long gulp of the hot burning alcohol. Only this night. Only this one more night. For coping, for crying, for letting go in a save and hidden place. And tomorrow the shining mask again...  
  
Cal's sight is blurred from tears and from the drink. He looks up and his eyes stay on the Meyerism Eye across the room. Hanging there in its fancy brass, judging proudly and in silence.  
  
The back of his head leans against the wall behind him. He keeps looking at the symbol. Their symbol. Stephen's symbol. A symbol meant to inspire, meant to teach to watch out for each other, to care for each other. To find courage and the light to the inner oneself.  
  
His body is quivering with another wave of unwanted tears bursting their way directly out of his heart. “Fuck you...” he whimpers. “Fuck you, Stephen... You... you left me alone.”  
  
Darkness starts blending the rest of the room and building a tunnel. The dangerous mix of alcohol and fear, working as malicious allies that they are once summoned together.  
  
Cal's breath goes erratic and he cannot control his crying. His face draws ugly grimaces of pain while he keeps his gaze fixed on the Eye while streams of tears run down his cheeks.  
  
He will not sink, he will not sink, he will not sink.  
  
“Come back... I.. I need... your help...” he whispers with trembling voice to Stephen and to no one. To the father figure who raised and inspired him and then left him alone with the movement, with the burden, with the illusion of human connections as strong and valuable as family...  
  
The darkness increases around him, he doesn't dare to look aside. Whatever is coming for him may come.  
  
A shaky, sweaty hand lifts the bottle to his lips for another couple of gulps. Eyes still fixed on the golden shimmering metal Eye in front of him. Its glory seems to increase with the increasing darkness around Cal. Not in a mocking way. More in a comforting warmth... Tempting.  
  
Cal's brows furrow and his pulse goes faster. He starts getting up, slowly, mesmerized by the soft glowing of the powerful symbol on the wall. It is glowing. The light is very soft but in contrast to the foggy darkness around him it appears strong. Present. Magical.  
  
The bottle in his right hand, face still wet and contorted, the Meyerist walks across his living-room, towards the office and the desk behind which the religious symbol silently allures him like a moth to the fire.  
  
With each staggering step, the glow seems to develop and increase just another hint. From the corner of his eyes, Cal thinks he sees smokey fog crawling on the walls, curtains, floor... and closing the path behind him.  
  
He doesn't mind.  
  
He minds the light. The light matters.  
  
Only the light.  
  
He pauses in front of the Eye. The trembling takes over again, reminding him to take another mouthful of the fiery liquid carried in the bottle. He doesn't know what is happening, he wants to give in, he wants to sink in the ocean.  
  
With his left hand, he reaches out. The space nearby is glowing in a golden steam with fibres of light which seem to move and waft. He feels tiny sparkly sensations on the bare skin of his hand, forearm and face.  
  
This is not a hallucination.  
  
His fingertips touch the Eye.  
  
In this moment, the golden layer of the brass starts peeling and falling off, flowing without gravitation in the air, wavering with the light fibres. More and more pieces come off like pieces of burning paper that leave their fate to the wind and disappear into nothingness.  
  
Cal withdraws his hand hesitantly, but remains standing in front of the blasphemous but also beautiful spectacle that is unfolding in front of him.  
  
The Eye continues peeling itself further and further and under the golden surface it reveals dark cosmic colours of blue, purple, teal and black. The walls of the room seem to start moving and Cal can feel the ground under his feet rumbling.  
  
“Forget everything that you think you know.”  
  
Cal startles as he suddenly hears a man's voice behind him. “Stephen...?” he whispers to himself. He turns around quickly, which makes his head dizzy, and sees the source of the voice. Not Stephen Meyer.  
  
“You once saved lives of plenty.” the stranger goes on. “What if I told you, that reality is one of many?”  
  
The man has silver grey hair. His clothes look strange, like a priest would wear but not a person from New York or Perú. He is of age and his eyes are surrounded by the same colours and pattern as the stripped Meyerist Eye. The man's whole appearance looks simply unworldly. But it also also contains power. Cal swallows hard.  
  
“Who are you?” he manages to ask.  
  
“Someone who comes to save you.” is the reply that doesn't answer anything. His voice is soothing. Luring. Cal feels losing the strings that still connect him to reality.  
  
“I'm drunk, you're... You're n-not real.” he slurs shaking his head just once. The older man walks towards him, around the desk.  
  
“So aren't your fairytales of energy, chakra or the power of belief.” He stops in front of the drunk smaller man. Cal can feel his breath on his face. He stares in the stranger's eyes and feels their magnetic power, their attraction, he feels losing himself in their cosmic appearance and depth, in their hazelnut brown centre of very human irises. He feels the need to submit himself to this man and that cosmic power that leaks from every single of his pores.  
  
“Do you.. bring me the light?” he asks. “No one can save me... I am doomed. And so is everyone else.. Everyone... who follows me.” Without looking or turning, Cal drops the whiskey bottle on the desk beside him. The other man steps closer again and their bodies almost touch.  
  
“So much you don't know. There are other ways to save lives.” He places one hand on Cal's face, cupping his cheek. Not gentle, more like holding and tasting his mind within his grip.  
  
Cal's blood is rushing hot through his whole body. He cannot tell if from alcohol or the surreal scenery and the powerful connection brought by the touch of the man who took over the Meyerism Eye and now is taking over Cal's desperate, longing mind.  
  
“Do you wonder what I see in your future? Possibilities.”  
  
Cal gasps in short agitated breaths feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage. His senses are fully aware, too aware. Sensitive. He wants to be saved. He wants to drown. Fuck the black fog and the world falling apart.  
  
He wants the light.  
  
“Teach me...” he brings out to say, voiceless, words breathed, placing his hands on the chest of the other. Fingers curling in the fabric of those weird clothes. Slightly tugging. Cal leans closer, seeking for the feeling of power that the other man offers invitingly.  
  
“Open your mind.” The other hand grabs around the hip of the drunk Meyerist and pulls him against his own body. “I will bring you the light...” he says and presses his lips on Cal's.  
  
Cal gives himself willingly, drowning in what is offered, opening his mind for the strings that the other man already pulls in him and away from reality. The walls of his house's rooms start rotating like gears of a giant machinery, sucking the black nebula into their gaps, allowing access to new dimensions, other worlds and realities...  
  
The two men keep their mouths connected, Cal letting the other taking control over him, enjoying the feel to let go, to fully obey. He opens his mouth and the sorcerer starts licking inside, exploring, giving, teasing with that little performance of a percentage of his powers. Moans escape Cal's mouth.  
  
Nothing matters anymore. Let the world fall apart. Let the ignorants stay outside their sanctuary, their garden. Let his followers betray and lie to each other and the ladder. Let Sarah, Eddie and Stephen go on with their wicked pathetic lives.  
  
Let this man be his prophet and bring Cal the light.  



End file.
